Chapter Ten Rewrite
by Pinkie the Butt-Hurter
Summary: The longer version of chapter 10 from Horrible Craziness. Written by Emma, aka La Fille Avec Yeux Verts.


**So this is a longer slightly different version of chapter 9 of my twin sister, La Chica De Ojos Azules's story Horrible Craziness. Moist and I came up with this and with minimal ninja questions for Billy, we wrote this! So Yeah! Here's this. Enjoy!**

(Billy POV)

I sat with Dmetri on my lap on the couch with Moist next to me and Captain Hammer in the recliner across the room. We were watching football. "What's the point of this game anyways? It's just one person talking another for a ball. We see more interesting things when we leave all the girls in a room together!" I asked.

"Yeah, football players are stupid." Moist agreed.

"Hey I used to be a football player in high school and college!" Captain Hammer.

"Exactly." I grinned at him. He frowned and turned back to the television.

"Well I heard the girls talking about some football game at their school that has a dance before it. Maybe you could take Nikki. But you'd better hurry because I heard Emma and Keila talking about this dude from their school who likes Nikki but they think he's a player." Moist informed me. I gave him a strange look and asked "What do you do, just sit outside their door all day?"

"No those bugs you planted in their room keep me up all night when they have their sleepovers every weekend so I just listen." he explained. I blushed deeply when Dmetri turned to look at me with a big, mocking grin on his face, as if he knew how I felt about his sister.

"You've been hanging out with Emma too much, 'Metri." I commented and he laughed and turned back to the TV.

(Emma POV)

"What's up with you?" I asked Nikki in class. She had a surprised look on her face, but nonetheless, she said, "I've got a date to homecoming..."

"Really?" our friend, Jenny, said, taking her normal spot behind me. "Who is it?"

"Alan Bankman," she replied, absentmindedly pulling a paper she had been doodling on out and setting it on her desk.

"Oh, really?" I asked her. She nodded and pulled a pen out of her bag and continued her doodling. "What's that?" I grabbed the paper before she could respond. I smiled when I read everything she wrote. "Aww, Nikki Horrible...Nickole Lauren Horrible...Mrs. Horrible..." She grabbed it back before I could continue her cheeks extremely red.

"Shut up..." she mumbled under her breath. All I could think about was how furious Billy was going to be.

(Billy POV)

"Hey, Nikki, do you wanna…wow," I began to ask, stopping abruptly when I saw what she was wearing. She had on a long purple dress and had her hair up with light waves framing her face. "You look amazing!" I complimented.

She smiled at me and asked, "You think so?"

"Yeah," I answered walking over to her. She blushed (I love it when she does that) and said "Nah, I think I'm gonna wear a different one though…"

"What for?" I asked her dazedly. I had a pretty good idea, but I didn't want to believe what I thought. I caught her reflection and mine in the mirror, standing next to each other, almost looking like a couple…

"Homecoming," she answered absently, pulling her hair out of the pony tail holder and shaking it out. I looked back up at her from the mirror.

"W-who…who are you going with?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"My friend Alan Bankman, I think he likes me, but I'm not sure." She replied and I felt the courage I had built up and my heart break simultaneously. I had no more words to say so I just sighed and left.

(Emma's POV)

I was in my room practicing my dancing when Billy stormed in. He looked mad and sad and confused all at one time. He stopped when he saw me and asked "What are you wearing?"

"Dance clothes." They were a red tank top and black yoga pants with socks that had little black and red polka dots.

"They don't seem very _appropriate_," he scolded.

"Ok, what's your problem? You've been to dance class with like a hundred times and I always wear this," I shouted. He dropped down so he was sitting on my bed with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry…it's just Nikki…she's going to th-the dance with…"

"I know. I'm not happy about it either." I cut him off before either of us had to hear the name of one of the biggest players in our school, who was now sorta dating my sister."

"What do I do? I was going to ask her. I had actually gone up to ask her when she told me. And now I can barely stand to look at her without getting angry or sad. What do I do, Emma?" he asked.

"You wait. Wait until the feeling passes. I felt that way about someone for a long time and people told me I should either confront him or forget about him, and I couldn't do either. So I waited, and the feeling went away. Easy as that."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend seeing or talking to her a ton. It doesn't help."

"Thanks," he said standing up and hugging me. **(A/N: Don't get any ideas. I don't have a thing for Billy. Or Dr. H. Or Moist or Captain Hammer.)**

(Billy POV)

"Hey, Billy I'm leaving now, but Nikki hasn't left yet, and her date hasn't arrived, so…avoid downstairs," Emma said, sticking her head through my door.

"Ok, see you later," I said turning to see her. She was wearing a teal floor length dress that pooled around her feet with her hair in a bun with two thin strands in ringlet in her face. "You look really nice. And I mean that in a brotherly fashion." I said.

"Thanks and I know. I'll see you later. Love you, bro." "Love you, sis." I hugged her and she left. When she opened the door to leave I could see Nikki on the couch in the living room and Duncan waiting patiently for Emma by the stairs. Nikki looked sad. And that made me sad. Why did that make me sad?

To clear my mind I went over to my own personal lab in the corner and began to play with the chemistry stuff I had. _Maybe I should get a teaching job. Just subbing at first and maybe actually teaching later. That might be fun. _I thought to myself. Then I just let my brain lead me through what to do to not blow up the house.

It seemed like only seconds later when the clock chimed 9:30, and my stomach let out a huge growl. _Better go get some food, genius!_ It seemed to be saying. "Alright, alright." I said out loud, glad no one was around to hear me talk to my stomach. The other guys had left for the game about a half hour ago and I didn't want to go for fear of seeing Nikki with…_Alan Bankman_. I shuddered and almost whimpered at the mental image of Nikki hanging out with, and having fun with, some other guy. Or kissing. That would kill me then and there. I shook my head trying to get the image out of my head, and walked out into the living room

"Aren't you supposed to be at the dance with _Alan_?" I asked as I saw Nikki still sitting on the couch, a large city of Lego houses at her feet. She sighed and said "Well I was supposed to be. It seems I have been stood up."

My anger for her almost instantly vanished. "I'm sure he's just running late or something." I reassured her, praying that for her sake I was right and that for mine I was wrong.

"The dance ended half an hour ago," she whimpered, tears in her eyes, "he's not coming…" She curled into a ball on the couch and I felt sad for her. Her first dance and she gets stood up.

"Aww, Nikki" I said softly, sitting down beside her and wrapping my arms around her. God, it felt good to touch her again, it felt like years since I had. "It's okay…he's just stupid. Only an idiot would pass up the opportunity to have a date with you." She smiled sadly at me and my heart broke a little. I sighed and pulled her to her feet and lead her to the middle of the living room. I had an idea, and to my great relief she didn't protest or ask questions.

I moved her arms to around my neck and wrapped mine around her waist and began swaying slowly back and forth. "You know there's no music, right?" Nikki asked. I smiled at her and said "I could sing." She rested her head on m shoulder and quietly agreed, "That would be nice." I began singing the first song that came to mind.

"_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this._

_Would you die, for the one that you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight?_

_I can be your hero baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight._

_I can be your hero baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

As the song ended, Nikki yawned and murmured "I'm tired." She walked over and laid down on the couch and I covered her with a blanket. "I love you Billy." She said as she was falling asleep. I love you, too." I said after a moment's hesitation. And then she was asleep.

(Three hours later)

(Nikki POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night on the couch and I hear shouting. I opened my eyes and say Genesis and Dmetri on the ground wrestling and Genesis was yelling "NO I'm GODZILLA!" my Lego empire around them in pieces. I just shrugged and went back to sleep.

**Ok so now you see how that chapter should have been written. I don't own the song, it's Hero by Enrique Iglesias. There's a really good YouTube video by HeLiiWhatever. It's the blue one with black words. It came up as like the top for me but idk. Anyways…**

**Until Next Time,**


End file.
